


Misère

by KaoriJade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriJade/pseuds/KaoriJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ceci est un drabble écrit pour Babydracky, il y a quelques années. C'est les pensées de Snape!<br/>Bonne lecture!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misère

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J., de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Severus/Narcissa!!! Enfin peut être!! ^^

Note de l'auteur : Ce drabble est pour Babydracky!!  
Je l'ai écrit il y a quelques années et je l'ai légèrement retravaillé dernièrement.

***********************************************************************

Elle était d'une beauté rare…

Parfaite !

Mélange de feu et de glace ! Elle passait à côté des gens sans les voir, telle une reine survolant ces sujets, sans avoir conscience de leurs présences.

Chacun l'admirait et s'écartait respectueusement sur son passage.

Parfois, l'espace d'une seconde, elle se figeait.

D'un mouvement gracieux, elle allait porter secours a un malheureux, qui oubliait tout ses problèmes lorsqu'elle l'éclairait de son sourire de Madone. Ses cheveux miel lui faisaient une corole de lumière et ses yeux glace s'illuminaient de vie et d'amour. Sa voix de velours venait vous réchauffer et vous rassurer par sa douce caresse.  
C'est dans un de ces rares moments, que je suis tombé follement et irrémédiablement amoureux de cet ange, qui m'a tiré de la misère qu'était ma vie.

Elle est la seule qui m'a vu et m'a regardé sans me juger sur mon apparence.

Et pour elle…

Pour elle seulement!

Je serais prêt à trahir tout et tous !!!

Pour Toi Seule Narcissa!


End file.
